The Story of That Night
by Iceytaste
Summary: Oneshot. Fang's never been a fan of One Direction, plus Angel and Nudge's obsession makes his disgust even stronger. Max is the girl who can convince Fang to do anything. Drive her to Buffalo Wild Wings in the middle of the night to pick up the purse that she left and doesn't even like? Done (with some friendly argument). But a kiss for "The Story of My Life?" Now that's debatable.


I had so much fun writing this, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as well—whether you're a Directioner or not (I'm not). For the record, Fang's not either. That may change, of course.

Don't forget to review, and all that good stuff!

* * *

**Part One**

"Fang, please," pleads an innocent voice, yet rapidly spoken. Obviously Nudge.

"No." I force the words out through my gritted teeth, keeping one hand near the radio controls in case I've got to change it back. Being alone in the car with Nudge and Angel, God knows I'll have to. There is no way in hell I will listen to One Direction.

She throws her hands up in the air, exasperated. "Come on. I'm in shotgun, I get Radio Rights."

"And you thought of Radio Rights in the first place, Fang," Angel pitches in sweetly. "Remember?"

"It only applies when _I'm_ in shotgun and _Max _is driving," I defend myself, glaring at the amazingly demonic seven-year-old. Only then am I reminded she can read my mind. _Damn._

Angel smiles, twirling a finger through her golden ringlets. "It's all good," she chirps. "I won't even tell Max that you mentally cursed."

"We're leaving it on this channel," I beg, glancing at the dashboard quickly before averting my eyes back to the road (hey, this kid has flown his whole life, give him credit). "Don't you like this song? It's by... see... The Beatles."

Nudge sits in silence (insane, right?) for the next few moments, her arms crossed defiantly. The time ticks by, one second after another, until I can't bear it anymore.

"Fine, fine! Go ahead, play your..." For the sake of Angel, I replace what I was going to say with "songs."

Nudge and Angel cheer, the brunette leaning back to share a high-five. I roll my eyes once again. "Humor me. What was that last song called?"

Angel frowns. "One Thing."

"And you probably would have _known_," Nudge adds, glaring at me, "if we had kept it on for more than _five minutes._"

"I told you, I surrender," I plead desperately. I would have held my hands up for dramatic effect if I had not been, you know, driving.

Nudge, pleased with herself, reaches forward and switches back to their little teenage girl crap channel.

And immediately—

"ONE DIRECTIOOOON!" both girls shriek, a look of ecstasy written on their faces. God.

I hate to admit it, but I've heard this song before. Not willingly. Unfortunately, we're near the beginning. Not the _very _beginning though, so at least I'm not subjected to the full length of horror.

In unison, they begin to sing (quite obnoxiously, I may add). I keep my eyes trained on the road through the front window, barely noticing that my hands are furiously clenched around the steering wheel with an iron grip.

"And I'll be gone, gone tonight!" Angel's voice is sweet. Usually.

"The ground beneath my feet is open wide!" Nudge, this time. If I had Q-tips, I swear I'd stuff them into my ears. It would be a fine, fine day to break my eardrums. "The way that I've been holding on too tiiiiiiiight, with nothing in betweeeeeen!"

"Here comes the chorus!" Angel informs me, a beam written across her "angelic" face.

"THE STORY OF MY LIFE, I TAKE HER HOME, I DRIVE ALL NIGHT, TO KEEP HER WAAARM, AND TIME IS FROO-OO-OOZEN!"

"Five seconds," I whisper, encouraging myself to stay sane for the next five seconds. Dr. M's house is coming into view. I've got this. Now is not the time to scream like a little girl in front of two little girls (with cell phones and access to Instagram).

"THE STORY OF MY LIFE, I GIVE HER HOPE, I SPEND HER LOVE, UNTIL SHE'S BROKE INSIIIIIDE, THE STORY OF—"

I find myself pulling into the driveway, gasping with relief and jerking the door open, nearly falling outside. Left the keys in there, hopefully they'll be occupied for the next few hours or so.

Fortunately, now I can think all the shit I want about that boy band without the little demon reading my mind. Which condemns me to a lecture and definite ass-kicking from Max about "revealing unchildren-fit material to the children".

Speak of the devil. She's lurking in the doorway just as I walk through, captivating me with those honey-brown eyes. "Your turn to pick them up next," I grumble, casting her as hostile a glare as possible (not as easy as it sounds). "Keys are in the car."

* * *

**Part Two**

"Come_ on_, Fang."

It's about 11 at night, a few hours later, and Max is giving me a stare cold as ice. Apparently the news claims brown-eyed people are easier to trust—HAHAHA.

Quick summary. After the ridiculous ten minutes of One Direction I had to endure from driving the kiddies home from Girl Scouts, the whole family went on an outing to Buffalo Wild Wings. Max left her purse, being the ditz she is.

"I heard that!" Angel calls from the other room, her voice threatening.

"You did not!" I call back, suppressing a laugh before turning to Max. "Come on. Can't you just go yourself? You have your own license, you know."

Max leans against the wall, raising a brow (how the hell does one do that?). "Eleven o'clock, Fang. I'm a teenage girl, heading to a sports bar in the middle of the night. I could get beat up, raped, kidnapped and sold for my—" She shakes her hips mockingly. "—amazing body."

Her voice is traced with amusement. I know she can take care of herself better than Iggy and me combined, so obviously she just wants me to come. And though the last part was a definite joke, I can't argue (teenage hormones, anyone?). "You call us BOYS the sexist pigs," I complain, casting her a toothy grin.

"I give in." I finally surrender, casting her a frown and waving my hands in the air. "Lead me to our chariot, peasant."

"You're driving, big-shot." She eyes me challengingly as we retreat from the house, making our way toward the car.

"Wanna bet?"

"Rock-paper-scissors."

"You cheat."

"Point taken." She winks, snatching the keys back and swinging her jean-clad legs into the driving seat. I, contentedly, settle in shotgun.

The drive's pretty nice. Mesa's awfully quiet at night, and though the air's typically humid, from inside-looking-out it looks as if it should be cool outside. I lean toward Max, stretching my olive arm to rest behind her neck. She flinches slightly, as if she wasn't expecting to feel my skin against hers.

Figuring the street's clear enough, I reach over with my other hand, brushing her cheek. She jerks backward, giving me a hard stare. "What are you trying to do? I'm driving, you asshole."

"I know," I respond sweetly, chuckling. "There's no one to run into. Hell, you could move over a lane."

"Police are always watching," she warns, taking off a hand to wave her finger back and forth.

I lean forward, and kiss her.

Naturally, we fall into a ditch.

"FANG!" Max screeches, pushing me away and taking hold of the wheel once more. "YOU IMBECILE!"

I'm stunned for a moment, but at least we aren't dead or anything. We rolled harmlessly between two grassy mounds—it'll be hard to find our way out, but neither of us are hurt in the least.

"It's a _1990 Chevy_, for God's sake."

"You're paying for the damage," she warns.

"Not if there _isn't _any."

"And some creepy beer-belly's probably gotten ahold of my purse!" she wails, banging her head against the steering wheel with enough force to produce a short honk.

"Blake Shelton?" I tease, leaning forward to turn on the radio. I expect to hear country music waft out, as that's Max's and my kind of music, but it seems no one ever changed the station from Nudge and Angel's crap channel.

And believe it or freaking not, guess what song comes on?

And believe it or freaking not, guess who STARTS SINGING ALONG?

(Not me, you psychotic dweebs).

"I love this song," Max says softly.

"I thought you were tough?" I criticize.

"I can still be tough and like this song."

"Doubt it."

"If you sing along, we can...continue what we were doing before."

Now it's my turn to be surprised. "I thought you wanted to get your purse and get back home?"

"Who cares about the freaking purse? I had two bucks in it, and Nudge dragged me to the mall to get it anyway. I just wanted to spend time with you, oblivious mutant freak."

"Oooooh, that's low. Even for you." I whistle.

Max leans forward and plants a kiss on my cheek. "Deal?"

"I guess they aren't so bad," I admit ruefully.

"DEAL?" she persists.

"Deal," I laugh.

_Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain_

_I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days_

_She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones_

_Seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone_

_And I'll be gone, gone tonight_

_The ground beneath my feet is open wide_

_The way that I been holding on too tight_

_With nothing in between_

_The story of my life_

_I take her home_

_I drive all night to keep her warm_

_And time... is frozen_

_The story of my life_

_I give her hope_

_I spend her love_

_Until she's broke_

_Inside_

_The story of my life _

_Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change_

_Leave my heart open but it stays right here in its cage_

_I know that in the morning now I see us in the light upon a hill_

_Although I am broken, my heart is untamed, still_

_And I'll be gone, gone tonight_

_The fire beneath my feet is burning bright_

_The way that I been holding on so tight_

_With nothing in between_

_The story of my life_

_I take her home_

_I drive all night to keep her warm_

_And time... is frozen _

_The story of my life_

_I give her hope_

_I spend her love_

_Until she's broke_

_Inside_

_The story of my life _

_And I been waiting for this time to come around_

_But baby running after you is like chasing the clouds_

_The story of my life_

_I take her home_

_I drive all night to keep her warm_

_And time is frozen_

_The story of my life_

_I give her hope _

_I spend her love_

_Until she's broke _

_Inside_

_The story of my life_


End file.
